Brigandell meets Lady Fire
by griffindells
Summary: Fire told from Brigan's P.O.V.
1. Sighting

**Chapter One**

They had been riding for days. He felt like he spent his life in his saddle. He would kill for a proper bed and clean clothes. Brigan winced inwardly. He had just killed several men in a small skirmish with Pikkian smuglers. He had decided long ago not to count the deaths he caused.

Being the Commander of the Kings Army was hardly a glamorous position. When he had been given the post he had known it would be hard. He would have refused, but King Nax had ordered it. Brigan had known Cansrel was behind it. Cansrel had been Brigan's sworn enemy, no matter how ridiculous that sounded. Cansrel had convinced Nax to put him in the Army's service, hoping he would be killed in the field. Brigan would not give Cansrel the satisfaction. He had excelled as a warrior and respect and liking for him grew.

He had been very young then and woefully unprepared for Cansrel's next attack. He assumed Cansrel thought that if Brigan were made Commander of the King's Army he would do a terrible job and his reputation would be ruined by a show of military incompetence. Brigan had been terrified of doing just that, but he daren't show that to the thousands that watched him, looking for any sign of weakness. He had shown the world a mask; a Prince who knew what he was doing, was confident and strong, he expected to be obeyed and would not accept anything less. In reality he had been nervous and scared but he would do his duty to the Dells. Changes were made in the King's Army then, and much to everyone's surprise they were for the better. Brigan had made sure all men of the Army were mounted. Then he had allowed women into the Armies' ranks and increased everyone's pay. The Dellian Army had grown into a powerful force to contend with and now that all were mounted, it moved swiftly. He then set up a signalling system so that far off villages and towns could get help from the Army if they were under attack. It was considered another stroke of brilliance, but to Brigan it was just common sense. Brigan gained confidence from the confidence of his people.

His first year as Commander had been a bloody one. He had thrown himself into battle time and again, gathering a majority of the scars that now riddled his body. Brigan had worked off his grief with sword slashes and cartloads of prisoners sent away to the palace dungeons. He didn't think himself a cruel man, because afterall he was doing his job. But Brigan knew he should have been sickened by all the harm he did, not proud. Yes, there were a lot less criminals out there because of him, but there were also a lot more widows and fatherless children. Criminals were still people, something Brigan had forgotten for a time.

Brigan still remembered everything of that day, the worst and best of his life. He had come home from just over a year in the Army. He'd been tired and sore and longed for some rest. Brigan had been in his chambers preparing to do just that when a knock sounded at his door. Groaning, he'd pulled himself to his feet and answered the door. Roen had stood there with a look of such pity and sadness in her eyes that Brigan had immediately known something was wrong. "What is it?" he'd said, a note of desperation entering his voice. He had immediately thought of Nash, his older brother. Had Nax done something? Had Cansrel? Roen did not keep him guessing. "It's Rose," she'd said gently, "she died."

Brigan had stared at his mother, blinking hard. A sick wrenching feeling had filled his stomach. Rose? His Rose? Dead? Impossible, he'd thought defiantly. But why would Roen lie? She wouldn't, not about something like this. She'd had to have been mistaken then, he'd thought. He had wanted to believe Roen was wrong, that this was a sick idea of a joke but something in him knew it was not. Somehow his heart had recognised that his other half was gone. Dead. It was at that point that Brigan had begun to feel furious. His heart had been shattered and he wanted someone to pay. He'd assumed she'd been murdered for she had been perfectly healthy the last he saw her. So Cansrel must have found out. That cruel monster man had somehow discovered how much he loved her, and killed her to hurt Brigan. It had worked. He'd felt cold with anger and had been shaking violently, his hands curled into fists.

"Cansrel," he had growled, his anger had made his voice inhuman and terrifying. He had picked up his sword from where it had rested against the wall, about to unsheath it. Roen had stopped him with a soft hand on his wrist, "It wasn't Cansrel." He hadn't been able to believe it, "You're defending him!" he'd roared "Brigan listen!" she had shouted back. Roen rarely shouted and almost never at him. He paused. "She died naturally," she'd said, her voice soft and quiet , she'd been as healthy as the horses she'd cared for. Brigan said as much to his mother. She'd sighed quietly, a tired and sad sound. "Come with me," she'd nearly whispered. He'd hesitated, "Now." It was an order.

She'd led him through a series of deserted corridors and walkways that he hadn't paid much mind to. They'd crossed the courtyard that led to Roen's green house. It's image had been blurred, silent tears had been making tracks down Brigans face. He'd been to grief stricken to be embarassed about his show of weakness. They'd slipped through the door and into the smallest bedroom. Brigan had been puzzled. There'd been a small crib set up in the corner and the walls had been painted a cheerful yellow. A tiny baby had been wiggling in the cot, waving it's tiny fists about. "Mother what-" he'd said but she'd interrupted him. "She's your's Brigan."

Brigan had stared at his mother in shock as she'd explained. "Rose was pregnant, she came to me seeking help. We hid her and gave her the best care possible, but she died in childbirth anyway. Rose said you'd only made love once and she was sure the baby was yours as she hadn't taken anyone else to her bed. Her name is Hanna. We are very lucky Cansrel's visiting Fire or he would surely know. Hanna must be kept a secret or the Dells only know what he would do to her in order to get to you." Brigan had understood the reason to keep the baby a secret, but his mind had refused to comprehend the rest. A father? Him? He'd been only seventeen and wasn't ready to be a father. His heart though, had accepted the truth. Without concious thought he had walked forward. He'd stared down at the child in the crib with a wondering expression. He had wanted to pick the child -his child- up and cradle her in his arms. He hadn't been able to do it.

For a long time after Rose's death he had grieved, and in his grief he was unreasonable. He had blamed Hanna for Rose's death. That same day he had been given his new position as Commander of the King's Army. His mask had slid into place and he acted as though nothing were wrong. He had blamed Hanna for Rose's death but he still didn't want Cansrel to get his hands on her, she was just a child afterall. It had taken him three weeks to regain his sense and stop blaming Hanna for Rose's death. Mother's died in childbirth often and it wasn't the baby's fault, just something that happened. Unfortunately by that time he'd left the palace and was swamped with his new duties. It was another week before he got to see his daughter. She'd been beautiful and perfect in his arms. He had still grieved for Rose but did so by bringing justice to as many criminals as possible. The next two years had been hectic. He'd been quickly becoming one of the most powerful men in the Dells. Cansrel had been taking every opportunity to kill him and Brigan had been doing the same. He'd only visited Hanna a few times and he'd missed her desperately.

King Nax had died from drug use and Cansrel had followed soon after, killing himself.

Brigan clenched his fists so hard he split open a small cut on the back of his hand and it began bleeding again. He hated that he couldn't end Cansrel himself. That the selfish bastard had taken so much, even his life. The coward was bored or a bit depressed so he killed himself. After all Cansrel had done, the pain he had caused, for him to die so pathetically. Cansrel had been visiting his monster daughter Fire. He had walked into one of his cages where he kept monster animals as pets. Cansrel had liked to starve his pets, so the leopard monster had gladly torn his throat out. Brigan was envious of the midnight blue leopard monster. It had never occurred to Brigan that Cansrel would take his own life. Cansrel had loved himself too much, even if he was unhappy with his life, but apparently he was wrong. There seemed to have been more to Cansrel than Brigan knew.

They were nearing the end of the tunnel, a small crack of light could be seen up ahead. He sat straiter in his saddle as Big calmly trotted forward. It would not do for his people to see him weary. Thoughts of Cansrel left him and his grip relaxed on Big's reins. Brigan hated the tunnels. With the number of people he had with him there was no danger, but he liked the open ground. In the tunnels you had to ride carefully or your horse would get lamed, and Brigan liked to gallop. Big was Brigan's horse, his favourite. Big was actually quite an average sized black mare. She was well behaved and calm, even in a battle, which she had seen many of. Hanna had named Big as she did all his horses. The black mare would have seemed a giant to Hanna's three year old self. Big was the first of his horses Hanna named. They reached the opening of the tunnel, a large crack in the cliff face. They rode out of the tunnel, the sound of thousands of hooves thundering behind them.

A small ring of guards were circled around Brigan and Nash. Normally Brigan rode at the front of whatever Army division he was leading, but he was with the King and precautions needed to be taken. An enemy might take this opportunity to kill the King and the heir to the Dellian throne who is also the Commander of the King's Army. It was unlikely that anyone would risk it with five thousand warriors at their heels but you can never be too safe. Brigan put his longbow in his hand. Brigan blinked in the sudden light. They were on a large plain of flat rock with the Little Greys to one side. He began to gallop as did everyone around him. Riding Big while she galloped was akin to riding an avalanche. Seeing that there was no threat, Nash and Brigan moved to the front of the charge. A quick glance back showed Brigan the last of his people spilling out of the cliff face. Brigan moved to the right and slowed down some to talk to his two best archers. Jahol saw him first and signalled Zach. "Watch for raptor monsters, there's bound to be a couple lurking about hoping to make a meal out of us." Both men nodded and searched the sky, their bows ready with full quivers on their back's.

Shortly after returning to his place leading the charge Brigan saw a flash of colour at the corner of his eye. He turned and looked up. High above three raptor monsters circled. One was a brilliant pink, another a stunning violet while the third was the green of an apple. Brigan wheeled Big around and signalled Jahol and Zach, who broke off from the rest of the charge and aimed their bows at the raptors along with their small team of archers. The first two raptors went down quickly, arrows through their bodies. The green raptor was smarter than the others. It flew in irregular circles, changing its height and speed at random. It got closer and closer to Brigan's people, all the arrows missing it. Brigan was surprised, Jahol was one of the best archers in the Army, if Jahol couldn't get it, who could? Brigan was reaching for his quiver, about to try his luck with the monster when an arrow shot through the bird from above, clean through it's body.

Brigan looked to where the shot had come from. He eyed the Little Greys' mountain paths, finding a small party of travelers. Leading the party was a man a year or two younger than Brigan with fair hair and expensive looking clothing. Brigan could not see the man's face from this distance but he knew that this must be the famed Lord Archer. Brigan knew little about this lord but that he lived on the other side of the Little Greys with his father Brocker, the previous Commander of the King's Army. Lord Archer was said to be a perfect shot with any bow as Brigan had just witnessed.

Brigan raised an arm in greeting, then pointed to the green bird which had crashed down onto the plain and back to the Lord Archer and his party. His message was clear: you killed it, you can keep it. Many people ate monster meat. Lord Archer gestured back that Brigan could take it, he raised both his arms in thanks. One of his soldiers picked up the dead bird and slung it on one of their many riderless horses, used for carrying supplies and baggage and the bodies of other animals. A lot of their game was monstrous because in these numbers monsters tried to attack them often. The King's Army housed and fed itself so the extra meat was needed. Brigan's men and women were used to living on the road and most would eat monster meat. With the monsters taken care of Brigan began to turn his mare and rejoin his force that was now entering a tunnel at the base of another cliff. It was then that he noticed the rider next to the Lord Archer. The figure was mounted on a dun gelding, the rider was small and pale. At first Brigan thought the person had black hair, but on closer inspection he saw that the figure was wearing a headscarf. A headscarf in this heat? It was absurd.

Brigan's earlier thoughts of Cansrel returned. He remembered how monster animals had gone insane around Cansrel. How all monsters preffered to eat other monsters. Monster animals had wanted to launch themselves at Cansrel, their desire eat him was insanity. Cansrel had used his power to make them feel unimaginable pain as he liked to do. The monsters would be cringing on the ground as Cansrel killed them. It was the sick cruelty that Cansrel had wielded, the reason Brigan had hated him so much.

Cansrel had had a daughter he remembered. Brigans favourite nursemaid Jessa had been the monster childs mother. Brigan had never known if Cansrel had raped Jessa or used his power to make her want to bed him, or maybe she had slept with him of her own free will. However it happened Brigan had hated Cansrel for doing it. He'd treated Jessa like nothing. Jessa had been a wonderful woman with a huge heart. Brigan vaugely remembered her growing stomach and her joy at becoming a mother. Jessa had given birth to a daughter with red hair and green eyes like hers but the child's monstrous heritage had made her eyes brilliant emerald and her hair the colour of fire. Jessa had named her daughter Fire and was so loving of her daughter that her heart was broken when Cansrel had taken the child away.

Previously if any women Cansrel had taken to his bed became pregnant with his child he killed them. Cansrel had decided he wanted to be the only human monster in the Dells. Somehow Cansrel had not found out about his child until the monster was already born. Cansrel had taken his daughter from Jessa to live with Brocker and be raised there. Cansrel had often visited his daughter Brigan remembered, and apparently he'd loved her very much. Brigan could believe Cansrel capable of love, but he did wonder why Cansrel didn't kill the monster child as he had done to many of his other unborn children. It wasn't as if Cansrel hadn't killed babies before. Cansrel had also trained his monster child to use her powers. She was probably just like him.

These thoughts raced through Brigan's mind in a second and it was suddenly very clear who the second rider was. The monster child Fire would now be a woman, still living with Brocker and his son the Lord Archer. Brigan strengthened his mental shield and swung Big around to join the tail end of his fighting forces. He shot a backward glare at the monster woman then trotted into the tunnel.

He was livid, mostly with himself. All these years Brigan had been stewing on his hatred of Cansrel, he had barely spared a thought for Cansrel's child. The monster woman would be just as powerful as her father, and probably twice as cruel. She'd been trained to use her power by Cansrel, of course she would be evil. He should have killed her before she grew old enough to wield her power like Cansrel. A quick calculation in his head told Brigan that the monster woman would be around seventeen years old. Certainly old enough to do some damage.

Brigan thought of the situation in the Dells at present. They were on the brink of war with Lord Mydogg and Lord Gentian. A monster woman was the last thing the Dells needed right now. Brigan decided he would have to be wary of the monster woman. Brigan's own mental defenses were very good but he knew that Nash's were not. Nash would desire her like most other men would, and a King infatuated with Cansrel's monster daughter could do a lot of damage indeed.

He would have to be vigilant then, Brigan decided. He would learn all there was to know about the monster woman and do his best to keep her away from Nash. Brigan would kill her if possible, but first he resolved to assess the situation.


	2. Learning

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the ride to Queen Roen's Fortress Brigan spent in a foul mood. He hated to admit that he knew nearly nothing about the monster woman. He knew that she lived in Lord Archer's holdings and he knew what she looked like. Unfortunately Brigan knew nothing of the monster woman's history or her personality. Brigan decided it was time to pay attention to the gossip that would surely follow Cansrel's daughter.

In order to save face Brigan would not appraoch his people with his questions directly. He saught out one of his most trusted while still on the road. Musa was tall and elegant, with large hazel eyes and a strong shapely figure, she was around thirty, but still treated Brigan with respect. Brigan knew that many men desired her, but more importantly everyone liked her. Musa was kind hearted, evenly motherly at times. She was the perfect woman to extract gossip from people about the monster. Brigan rode down the lines of riders looking for Musa in the faces of his people, dimly lit in one of the many tunnels that pervaded the mountains. Brigan spotted her and signalled her to fall back and ride with him alone. Brigan's standard bearer Arla rode ahead of Brigan seeing that he wanted to be alone with Musa. Arla really was a splendid woman, Brigan thought. She was the finest horsewoman he knew and she always understood him. Very pretty too, Brigan mused. It really was a shame she had no sense of humour or Brigan might have quite liked her. As it was she was the best standard bearer he'd had.

Now riding beside Musa, he wasn't sure how to explain her task. Deciding there was nothing for it, Brigan stated things plainly. "Musa, I want everything you can find out about Canrel's daughter. All I know is that her name is Fire and she's a potential threat to the Dells." Musa looked at him, mild surprise showing in her wide hazel eyes. "Okay Commander, I'll ask around," Musa said in her soft reasuring voice. Then her forehead creased with worry, her eyebrows pulling together. "Surely she can't be as bad as Cansrel?" Musa whispered, more to herself it seemed. Brigan answered her anyway, "That's what I need you to find out. I expect she will much like Cansrel, she will surely have inherited his power and probably his cruelty too." It was an ominous thought.

Two nights after setting Musa her task, Brigan got some answers. Musa approached Brigan as everyone was drifting to sleep. Seeing her coming, Brigan stood and wandered a short way from the camp. He sat himself on a large boulder and gestured Musa to sit beside him. She sat and began telling Brigan of her findings.

"It's the strangest thing Commander; the monster woman Fire seems to visit your mother often. In fact I heard that's where she's heading now." Brigan stared at Musa speechless with astonishment. Roen took visits from the monster woman? It sounded to Brigan as though his mother were on friendly terms with the monster. That was insane of course, so Brigan put it out of his mind and listened to the rest of her report.

"It was hard to learn much of her personality because people where always going on about her look's. As I am sure you know she has really green eyes, but this is odd again. Everyone knows what her hair looks like, of course she was named 'cos of it, but no one has actually seen it. She apparently wears a headscarf whenever she's outdoors." This made sense of course. No monster animal would be able to recognise her as a monster with her extraordinary hair covered. Even her monstrous eye's wouldn't clue in the monster animals. She would be a lot safer with her hair covered. Brigan could see the practicality of it but Cansrel had never covered his hair.

"Anyway," Musa continued, "a few of the men have relatives that have work as gaurds or servants on Lord Archer's estates. Now this is the interesting bit. They have heard from their brothers or sisters or whatever about the young monster over the years. They've heard wonderful things. According to them, she is never cruel, never uses her power and is great with horses. One man had a sister who was the monster woman's bedroom maid. Liddy her name was. They were best friends for a time until Cansrel got jealous of their friendship and had her sent away to be married. They also told me that Cansrel loved her more than anything and she loved him the same. Devastated she was when he died."

Brigan waited a moment in silence. Musa was clearly waiting for him to speak but he simply couldn't. Musa spoke of the monster woman like she was a character in a story. Surely none of it could be true. It was then that sense returned to Brigan. Of course the monster woman wasn't good or kind, she was evil just like Cansrel had been. Maybe even more so because at least Cansrel had never pretended to be nice. What had actually happened was fairly clear to Brigan. The monster woman had used her powers to change people's mind about her. Made them think she was a good person. Of course Cansrel's daughter would be cruel and of course she would use her powers. Great with horses, Brigan thought bitterly. She probably enjoyed torturing them like Cansrel had done all animals. The girl Liddy was probably the monster's playtoy, sent off when the monster woman got bored with her. Brigan felt sick.

He had expected it to be bad, but hearing the extent of her evil was another matter entirely. She was definitely a threat. She had loved her father, Musa had said. Would she take up her father's mission to kill Brigan and destroy the Dells? Probably. Then he would have to stop her. Brigan could see confusion on Musa's face in reply to his own disgusted expression. He decided not to explain.

"Anything else?" Brigan asked curtly. Looking at Brigan dissaprovingly she replied, "There are rumours that the monster woman and Lord Archer are lovers. They are certainly good friends." While Musa quietly left him, Brigan stayed where he was, contemplating this new information. He could not explain why Roen would allow the monster to visit. Brigan knew that the monster could not use her powers on his mother. Roen's mind was even stronger than Brigan's. He supposed he would soon find out.

Another thing was bothering Brigan. He was beginning to feel very sympathetic to Lord Archer. Poor man was ensnared with the filthy monster. How like her father she was, using people for sex. He hated how Musa had called them lovers. Brigan knew love, and love involved free will. He had no doubt that the monster woman would grow weary of him and toss him aside. Cansrel had done the same to countless women.

What Brigan hated most about monsters was their beauty. They used it as a weapon, when beauty should be pure and wonderful. Brigan had hated seeing the happy smiles and glowing features of the palace servants as they exited Cansrel's rooms. He hated how monsters could do terrible things to a person while that person was having the time of their life. He had always known Cansrel was evil but it had been hard remembering that at times when he saw how happy he made everyone. And so Brigan knew that Lord Archer would adore the monster woman. That would certainly complicate killing her, Brigan did not want someone that good at shooting to be his enemy.

Before any serious thought went into his plans Brigan needed to know what on earth was going on with the monster woman and Roen. Perhaps Roen was trying to keep an eye on the monster woman. That'll be it, Brigan thought, pleased. Then his mood turned sour again. He should have thought of this earlier. What if she showed an interest in Nash? I won't allow it, Brigan decided. I won't let her ruin this kingdom.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Three**

The moment Brigan arrived at Fort Roen he wanted to race inside and interrogate his mother. But of course he had to hand over command of the fourth branch. Brigan knew that it would take two or three days, then he could ask his questions. The following days were tedious. They involved a lot of paperwork and civility when all Brigan wanted was a proper bed and stone walls around him. He sent the fourth branch with their new cammander east. Brigan was craving a roast dinner and as soon as he was able he headed for the fortress.

Brigan rode with Nash through the gates of the main courtyard. It was then Brigan saw her. The monster woman was there, just feet away from him. She was crossing the courtyard with Lord Archer. She looked up and everyone in the courtyard followed her gaze. Seeing Nash they dropped to one knee and bowed their heads respectfully to their King. All accept her.

The monster woman stood frozen, a look of utter horror and fear on her face that Brigan almost drew my sword to stop whatever could be so terrifying. She was staring right at him. She began to shake uncontrollably. Lord Archer touched her elbow and told her to kneel quietly, but she fell to her knees still shaking. Her eyes were a monstrous shade of emerald, unnatural and unsettling, still wide with fear. Then the gates swung shut and she relaxed a little.

"So this is the filthy monster," Brigan spat, venom in his voice. "We should throw her to the raptors." Nash looked at him shocked. " I am King, it's my decision." Nash spoke with all the authority he held, which considering he was King of the Dells, was a lot of authority indeed. "Besides," Nash continued, "I'm not throwing a woman who look like _that _to any raptors."

Brigan glared at Nash, then returned his attention to the monster woman. Lord Archer was crouched over the monster woman, his hands on her shoulders. He was repeating her name over and over like a kind of chant. "Fire, Fire, Fire." It didn't seem to be working, she was still staring at Brigan as if _he_ were the monster. Lord Archer turned and glared at Brigan, with hate filled eyes. "If you're going to throw her to the raptors you'll have to throw me as well." With that Lord Archer lifted her into his arms and carried her away.

Brigan glared at their retreating figures. He desperately wanted to go after them, to grab her and lock her up before she could do any harm. But of course, Nash was deveived by a pretty face.

After the encounter in the courtyard Brigan wanted to get away from Nash. He couldn't help but despise Nash for his weakness. Dismounting, he grabbed Big's reigns and walked the familiar path to the stables. Brigan unsaddled Big and brushed her down, giving her a few sugar cubes as thanks for all her hard work. After a few minutes of stroking Big's nose and murmering kind words, Brigan realised how tired he was. He trudged to his chambers and flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Brigan practically inhaled the bowl of beef stew and two small rolls that he found on a tray on the small table in the corner. He returned to his bed and stripped off his boots. Too exhausted to remove the rest of his clothing, Brigan lay down and was immediately asleep.

He slept fitfully, plauged with worries and woke still tired. Brigan decided it was time for some answers. He dressed in fresh clothes and splashed some water over his face, hoping it would clear some of his exhaustion. Looking into the mirror above the wash basin he knew it had not worked. His stormy grey eyes looked dull and there were shadowy crescents beneath his eyes. Brigan's skin looked ashen, he hadn't been eating well recently. Quickly he fetched a servant to bring him a meal. After feasting on an elaborate dish of roast duck covered in delicious herbs Brigan set off.

Quickly navigating the familiar set of corridors, Brigan soon stood at the door of Roen's sitting room. He knocked lightly, and hearing a quiet, "Come in." Brigan entered. Roen looked the same as ever, raven hair with a few streaks of grey, short and slim with kind brown eyes. Brigan glared at his mother. A tiny rueful smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "From the glare you are giving me, it's safe to assume you have met my guest." Roen's voice was calm and polite but Brigan heard the undercurrent of exhasperation in her voice. Brigan was holding on to his temper by his fingertips. "Guest?" he ground out through his teeth, "care to explain?"

They walked through nearly deserted corridors in stony silence. Roen had said she wanted some air, but Brigan knew she just wanted privacy. He didn't think that anyone would be spying on him or his mother, not here anyway, but servants listened and gossiped. Finally Brigan lost it. "Guest! Mother! How? You-you just can't-she-it's a MONSTER for goodness sake!" He was stuttering and nearly incoherent in his rage. And then Roen said something so unexpected that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whether you like it or not, my son, Fire is like a favourite neice to me. I won't have you hurting her." Her voice was calm and stern. "Fire is family."

She was smiling a little, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards. Brigan was frozen for several moments. Then he stumbled, coming back to himself. "Mother," he said, trying to sound calm and reasonable but his voice was strained with rage, "do you not understand how much damage she could do? What if she's just like Cansrel?" Brigan snarled the hated name. "I do understand the damage she could do. I understand the full extent of her powers'." She said it like _well of course_. He was about to shout at her about that family nonsense, when she continued. "But I know her Brigan, she won't. Lord Archer and I had a difficult time convincing her to use her powers, even to protect herself! She isn't going to hurt you, Nash, or this kingdom, so I won't let you hurt her. That's final Brigan. I will hear no more of it." Her voice was steely and unwavering. Brigan could not argue with her.

They were now in the stables, the place where they could talk freely. No one would hang around the stables in the middle of the night, except of course them. "So," Roen began, "what is is that's bothering you?" He was about to say that nothing was bothering him, that everything was fine. "Don't give me that 'it's fine, nothing at all is the matter' excuse. You can get away with that with your soldiers but I'm your mother, I can spot a lie from a mile away. You haven't been eating well and I would guess you haven't had a proper sleep in days. Out with it." Brigan sighed, she was right. As always.

"I fight these looters and smugglers because they oppose the king's rule. But what right to rule do we have, really?" To his own ears Brigan's voice sounded tired and even a little helpless. Roen sounded alarmed, "You frighten me when you talk like this." Brigan knew he was argueing just to vent some of his frustration. All talks like this ended the same way, but he continued. "What has the king done in thirty years to deserve allegiance?" Roen seemed to be getting desperate. "Brigan-" Now Brigan was more frustrated than he had been to begin with. "I understand the motivations of some of my enemies better than I understand my own."

"Brigan, this is your fatigue speaking. Your brother is fair-minded, you know that, and with your influence he does good." Thinking of Nash refusing to deal with the monster woman, he spat, "He has some of Father's tendencies." Roen replied with her 'reasonable' tone of voice. "Well, what will you do? Let the raiders and smugglers have their way? Leave the kingdom to Lord Mydogg and his thug of a sister? Or Lord Gentian? Preserving Nash's kingship is the best hope for the Dells. And if you break with him you'll start a civil war four ways. You, Nash, Mydogg, Gentian. I fear to think who would come out on top. Not you, with the allegiance of the King's Army split between yourself and your brother." She was, of course, right. "Mother, you go too far. I could never break with my brother, you know that. And you know I don't want the kingship." He knew that the 'do we deserve to rule?' argument was over but it always led to another.

"This again, and it's no comfort to me. If Nash is killed, you'll have to be king." Brigan was so sick of this argument. "The twins are older than I." He knew it wasn't a viable excuse. "You're being deliberately obtuse tonight. Garan is ill, Clara is female, and both of them are illegitimate. The Dells will not get through this time without a king who is kingly." She was once again right, but Brigan wasn't ready to give in. "I'm not kingly." "Twenty-two years old, commanding the King's Army as well as Brocker did? Your soldiers would fall on their own swords for you. You are kingly." Roen always had to be right, Brigan thought angrily to himself. Sighing in defeat Brigan muttered, "All right. But rocks, Mother, I hope I'll never be called king." "You once hoped you'd never be a soldier." She pointed out archly. Brigan sighed again, feeling miserable. "Don't remind me," Brigan sounded tired to his own ears. "My life is an apology for the life of my father."

Then there was a long silence. Brigan felt uncomfortable but he knew this was not yet over. "Just tell me you'll do your duty, Brigandell," Roen said, deliberately using his royal name. Briagn was surprised at that. What did she think he was doing, now and always? "I've become such an impressive warrior that you think I run around the mountains sticking swords into people because I enjoy it." He said this with a laughter in his voice and he instantly felt lighter. Brigan didn't get to chuckle often. "When you talk like this, you can't blame me for worrying." She sounded relieved and Brigan was glad. "I'll do my duty, Mother, as I have done every day." Roen always had to have the last word. "You and Nash will make the Dells into something worth defending. You'll re-establish the order and the justice that Nax and Cansrel destroyed with their carelessness."

Cansrel. That cursed name again. Brigan could not escape thoughts of his enemy for long. And now thoughts of his daughter. "I don't like this monster." The humour was gone from his voice and he knew his face would betray his rage. Roen's voice noticably softened, "Nashdell is not Naxdell, and Fire is not her father." The differrence between Father and son was something Brigan understood, but he knew the monster woman was trouble. "No, she's worse; she's female. She's a thing I can't see Nash resisting." Firmly Roen said, "Brigan. Fire has no interest in Nash. She does not seduce men and ensnare them." He replied just as firmly, "I hope you're right, Mother, because I don't care how highly you think of her. If she's like Cansrel I'll snap her neck."

Brigan turned to see two large eyes staring at him. "Poor fellow," he said stroking the nose of a beautiful dun gelding. "We woke you. Go back to sleep." Brigan could see that this horse truly was magnifecent. A horse who has seen love, is always the best to ride. Brigan knew that this horse had seen a lot of love if it could be so kind to the stranger that interrupted its sleep. "It's her horse," Roen said. "The horse of the monster you threaten." Perhaps this horse was just unusually friendly, Brigan thought, he couldn't imagine the monster being particularly loving.

"Ah well. You're a beauty," Brigan said to the horse, his voice light. "And your owner is not your fault." After a small amount of peacefull silence Roen and Brigan left. Roen going back to her chambers for some much needed rest. Brigan wanted nothing more than to rest his tired and aching muscles, but he had a job to take care of first. Now where is that monster...


End file.
